Se feliz
by ari wills
Summary: Umi ha matado a GuruClef... pero ¿porque? CxU
1. Chapter 1

Nota: La serie de Rayearth no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sé feliz

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Parte 1. **Umi

* * *

**

Capítulo 1. Así empezó todo.

Hacía ya algo de tiempo que habíamos regresado y ésta vez era algo definitivo. Sin duda, la recibida había sido acompañada de fiesta, comida y la mayoría de nuestros conocidos como invitados. Aún podía recordarlo con total claridad… aquel día tan feliz. Pero eso también había quedado en el pasado.

Poco después que llegamos, cuando las cosas se habían calmado y la gente acostumbrado a nosotras –más que nada nuestra _permanente _estancia-, nos vimos frente al dilema que creíamos haber dejado atrás: que hacer con nuestras vidas. Ninguna de nosotras estaba versada en la historia, costumbre o leyes del planeta –al menos con detalle-, por eso fue que, tal vez, la pregunta nos dejo desconcertadas. Aún puedo recordar la emocionada voz de Caldina cuando nos lo preguntó…

_3 años atrás_

_-Y bien chicas¿qué quieren ser? _

_Su voz me pareció que resonó con un gran eco entre las gigantescas paredes del comedor. Sin poder evitarlo me encontré levantando la cara de mi desayuno, para poder prestarle mayor atención. El sonido de los cubiertos al ser puestos sobre la mesa, me dijo que Fuu –y seguramente Hikaru- habían tomado la noticia de la misma manera que yo._

_-Perdona Caldina, pero exactamente ¿a qué te refieres? –comentó Fuu con esa tranquilidad que siempre le envidie._

_-¿Uh¿A qué más va a ser?, su profesión de aquí en adelante, por supuesto. Después de todo, ya son consideradas ciudadanos de Céfiro._

_Estaba casi segura que mi boca se abrió completamente al escuchar sus palabras. Sin pensarlo, pregunté -¿Guerreras… mágicas? _

_Apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca, me di cuenta de lo tontas e ignorantes que sonaban. Con vergüenza, cerré mi boca al tiempo que bajaba mi vista. Estaba prácticamente segura que mi rostro estaba rojo a más no poder._

_-¿Cómo? –escuché preguntar a Caldina._

_-Discúlpanos Caldina. Es sólo que, nunca lo habíamos pensado –respondió Hikaru. La dulce e increíblemente honesta de Hikaru._

_-¡Oh!, en ese caso… ¡qué mejor momento que éste para decidir!_

_Y sí, sólo Caldina podía ser así de feliz en un momento como éste, ignorando completamente –o no importándole- nuestro dilema._

_-Lo que sucede, es que no sabemos exactamente que tipo de profesiones hay en Céfiro… o cuáles podríamos siquiera ejercer –explicó Fuu._

_-… ¡Haberlo dicho antes! –dijo Caldina más feliz que antes, si eso era posible._

_No pude evitar levantar mi vista y lo que contemplé, me provocó un terrible escalofrío. Verán, en mi experiencia, cuando Caldina sonríe de esa manera, es porque tiene una 'gran' –debo aclarar que ese 'gran' generalmente sólo funciona para ella- idea que termina dejándome en situaciones bastante desagradables o vergonzosas. Así que no saben la tranquilidad que me provocaron sus siguientes palabras…_

_-¡Les enseñaré el tipo de profesiones que hay en Céfiro!_

_XoX_

_-Primero que nada y la más importante¡bailarina! –dijo en voz alta, justo antes de abrir la cortina de la habitación en la cual me encontraba yo._

_Supongo que debí haber sospechado un poco cuando Caldina fue momentáneamente a su habitación, cogió algunas prendas de colores muy brillantes y nos pidió que la acompañáramos al pueblo más cercano. Ya ahí, habló brevemente con un señor de una posada y, acto seguido, nos introdujimos en ella con Caldina como nuestra guía. _

_Debí haber corrido mientras pude._

_Nos llevó hacia una habitación pequeña al fondo del pasillo. Ahí dentro saco la ropa que había guardado en una mochila, la observó un poco y nos dio unos conjuntos de varios colores, antes de ordenarnos que nos los pusiéramos. Apenas nos dijo eso, miré cuidadosamente lo que me había dado, no pudiendo evitar el rubor que subía a mis mejillas… ¡¿Quería que me pusiera esto?!_

_-¿Qué sucede Umi, algún problema? _

_Inmediatamente, Fuu y Hikaru dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí, provocando que me pusiera más roja aún. Al parecer ellas no parecían tener ningún problema con sus vestuarios… no me atreví a abandonarlas._

_-¿Puedo… cambiarme en el baño? _

_Caldina sólo me dirigió una mirada que claramente decía 'adelante niña¡sólo apúrate que no tenemos todo el día!', y sin más, me dirigí con paso firme hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Una mirada asesina hacia las ropas que estaban puestas sobre el lavabo y me puse en acción._

_-Umi¿estás lista? –me preguntó Hikaru por 3ra vez._

_Podía oír la preocupación de Hikaru en su voz, pero no podía creer que Caldina deseaba que saliera usando __**esto**__. Con una última mirada de odio a mi reflejo en el espejo, incrédula de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, conteste a la pregunta de Hikaru al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta…_

_-Sí Hikaru. Estoy lista._

_Apenas vi los atuendos que llevaban, deseé no haber salido nunca de ese baño. No, olvida eso. Desearía no haber accedido a ponerme las ropas que Caldina me dio… no, mejor que eso, desearía no haber aceptado la propuesta de Caldina de enseñarnos las profesiones en Céfiro._

_¿Y porqué tenía esa gran indignación?... bueno, considerando mis ropas contra las de Hikaru y Fuu __juntas__, sólo podía decir que estaba prácticamente desnuda. _

_Por desgracia, antes de poder decir algo en mi defensa, o que Fuu y Hikaru pudieran comentar algo al respecto, Caldina me tomó del brazo y me llevó con ella fuera de la habitación, por un pasillo opuesto al que habíamos transitado cuando llegamos a la posada. Apenas pude recobrar el aliento, tomé nota de que me encontraba en otra habitación, detrás de una cortina… Fuu y Hikaru estaban detrás de mí. Con una gran sonrisa, Caldina se volteó, nos miró un momento y acto seguido se desató el infierno._

_XoX_

_-¿¡¡Estás loca o qué!!?_

_-¡Oh, vamos!, en estos momentos la que debería estar molesta soy yo, no ustedes –me respondió Caldina… __indignada._

_El descaro para atreverse a decirme eso._

_-Lo lamentamos realmente Caldina –intervino Fuu antes mío… y Caldina debería estar agradecida por eso-. Es sólo que, nos tomó completamente por sorpresa y no pudimos reaccionar correctamente. De cualquier manera, temo que yo nunca fui buena para los bailes, así que…_

_-…Yo también lo lamento Caldina –esta vez fue Hikaru quien hablo-. Discúlpame por no haber podido superar tus expectativas… _

_-No te preocupes Hikaru. Fuu tiene razón, debí haberlas prevenido antes de presentarlas al público. Es sólo que estaba muy emocionada por mostrarles, que lo olvidé. ¿Podrás perdonarme? –dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente._

_Y sí. Así de fácil era hacer que Caldina olvidara cualquier cosa que se pusiera en mente… al menos para Hikaru y sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Lo bueno de eso, era que generalmente __**todas**__ –sí, inluidas yo y Fuu- salíamos perdonadas; aunque no es como si a mí me importaran mucho los sentimientos de Caldina… después de lo que me hizó…_

_-¿Y bien, alguna otra profesión que desees mostrarnos?_

_-Por supuesto –contestó Caldina al tiempo que se separaba de Hikaru-, pero temo que tendremos que regresar al castillo, después de todo, no hay nadie mejor que Lantis para mostrarles como debe ser un soldado._

_-Espera. ¿Quieres decir que __**tú**__ nos mandaras con Lantis? –pregunté al tiempo que el enojo me empezaba a invadir-¿Acaso, no se suponía que serías __**tú**__ quien nos mostrara las profesiones que había en Céfiro?_

_-Por supuesto que sí, pero no querrás que __**yo**__ te las muestre todas¿o sí, Umi? –me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me causo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo-. Además, son demasiadas para una sola persona._

_Y así como así, deje el tema por la paz. Con resignación y un humillante día como recuerdo, regresé junto a las demás al castillo, no sin antes haberme cambiado ese vergonzoso traje que Caldina me obligó a usar._

Fue poco después, 3 meses después de nuestra experiencia con Caldina, que apenas nos habíamos dado cuenta de la diversidad de oficios que existían, pero mas que nada, de aquellos que podíamos hacer y aquellos que no. Aquel día que decidimos nuestro futuro, un día que jamás olvidaré…

_El gran comedor estaba prácticamente lleno. Todos nuestros conocidos estaban sentados junto a nosotras en espera del anuncio que teníamos que hacer. Por supuesto que sabían de que se trataba, pero no por eso sabían exactamente que pasaba por nuestras cabezas. _

_Sus rostros nos miraban expectantes: Guru Clef , Lantis, Ferio, Ascott, Caldina, Lafarga, Presea, Primera, algunos magos, consejeros, guardias y representantes de Céfiro. El silencio que reinaba en la gran sala era imponente, todos esperando a que las famosas Guerreras Mágicas dieran su anuncio… sabía que habíamos ayudado a salvar el planeta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que todos estaban exagerando._

_De cualquier manera, me guardé mis pensamientos. Hikaru fue la primera en hablar. Se levantó de su asiento e inmediatamente todos centraron su atención en ella, expectantes…_

_-Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, y estoy aún más feliz por el hecho de que nos hayan aceptado en su planeta, de que nos hayan aceptado en Céfiro, tanto como su simple presencia por algo tan simple, pero tan especial para mí –en ese momento, podía ver claramente como las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer de los ojos de Hikaru, pero aún así, pudo contenerse antes de seguir-. He decidido, después de tanto conocer y ver con ayuda de todos ustedes, la profesión de educadora. Me encantaría que pudieran depositar su confianza nuevamente en mí, para cuidar a sus hijos y enseñarles todo aquello que sé, todo aquello que necesitan, para protegerlos cuando sea necesario y seguir estando ahí para todos ustedes cuando me necesiten. Les prometo no defraudarles si ustedes así me permiten hacer mi deseo. Gracias._

_Apenas termino de decir sus palabras, hizo una pequeña reverencia a todos los presentes y se sentó. El gran comedor se llenó del ruido casi ensordecedor provocado por los aplausos de los asistentes. Hikaru estaba llorando, yo misma casi estaba a punto de llorar y pude ver, como Fuu a mi lado estaba intentando contener sus lágrimas antes de levantarse para hablar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que los aplausos cesaran y el silencio volviera a reinar en la habitación, junto con las palabras de soporte y aprobación para Hikaru. Después de respirar profundamente, Fuu se levantó._

_-Me alegra sobremanera el ver que todos hayan podido hacer un poco de tiempo para venir. También quisiera agradecerles a todos por el tiempo que nos permitieron antes de tomar esta gran decisión. Sé muy bien que no tengo las bases necesarias y que me falta mucho por aprender sobre Céfiro y su gente, pero les aseguro que me esforzaré al máximo para ser digna de su hospitalidad. En cuanto a la profesión que he decidido tomar, me encantaría que me permitieran ser una embajadora entre Céfiro y nuestros planetas vecinos, con quienes hemos entablado una gran amistad. Les pido su apoyo y permiso, su tiempo y su sabiduría para poder realizar mi sueño. Les prometo dar lo mejor de mí y no defraudar sus esperanzas. Gracias._

_Al igual que Hikaru, Fuu hizó una pequeña reverencia y se sentó. El silencio se prolongo un poco antes de que los aplausos empezaran a fluir con la misma fuerza y aprobación que cuando Hikaru se sentó. Fuu no se atrevió a levantar su vista cuando empezó a llorar. Hikaru que estaba a su lado la abrazó mientras la felicitaba; ninguna de las dos notó la mirada orgullosa de Ferio. _

_Al final quede yo. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, me levanté decidida a terminar lo antes posible. Los pocos aplausos que resonaban en la estancia se terminaron abruptamente._

_-Yo quisiera darles las gracias a todos por venir y más que nada, por permitir que Céfiro se convirtiera en nuestro hogar. Por desgracia, mi decisión no es tan impactante como la de mis dos amigas, pero aún así espero me apoyen. He decidido, si crees que tengo las habilidades necesarias –a esto, me vi forzada a mirar directamente en los ojos a Guru Clef-, tomar el entrenamiento necesario para ser una hechicera. Quisiera –dije regresando mi mirada a los demás-, poder ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten y estar ahí si surge algún problema. Gracias._

_Hice una pequeña reverencia y me senté. Sabía que mi discurso había sido increíblemente pequeño, pero tampoco esperaba que tardaran tanto en dar su veredicto. El salón se llenó de silencio y sentí lo que parecían ser siglos de espera, antes de que los murmullos empezaran a surgir. No podía entender ninguno, pero si era franca conmigo misma, tampoco quería saberlo. Poco después los aplausos –vacilantes al principio- empezaron a cobrar fuerza, hasta que alcanzaron el mismo volumen que en las ocasiones anteriores._

_Había sido aceptada mi petición. Aliviada, levanté la vista mientras la mano de Fuu en mi hombro me apretaba ligeramente para darme ánimos. Los aplausos cesaron al tiempo que la comida había empezado a servirse, los invitados habían empezado a platicar entre ellos y sin pensarlo, dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar de Guru Clef. Una gran sonrisa me estaba esperando con él y sin poder evitarlo, descubrí que no me habría importando lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran, mientras Clef lo hubiera aceptado._

El día que empezó todo.


	2. Rutinas y Problemas

Nota: La serie de Rayearth no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sé feliz

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Parte 1. **Umi

* * *

**

Capítulo 2. Rutinas y problemas.

Un año. Apenas había pasado un año, cuando me di cuenta del embrollo en el que me había metido. A diferencia de Fuu y Hikaru, cuyas profesiones eran increíblemente más fáciles que la mía y ya casi habían terminado de aprender todo lo que necesitarían… yo aún estaba en las bases –y si no había escuchado mal, aún me faltaban **varios años** antes de alcanzar un nivel decente- que por cierto, no lograba dominar completamente…

Por desgracia, tampoco era un gran secreto: 'de todas, sólo la del mar tiene problemas' había escuchado ya varias veces a los soldados y algún que otro ciudadano que lo comentaba. Decir que estaba molesta era un malentendido…

…Estaba furiosa.

-¿Quisieras calmarte de una buena vez?, o tendrás problemas con el entrenamiento _otra vez_. –Me dijo Guru Clef después de respirar profundamente.

Sabía que él sólo estaba preocupado por mí, pero era realmente difícil concentrarse cuando un montón de desconocidos se la pasaban hablando de tus fracasos a tus espaldas. Tal vez debía recordarles que también sabía esgrima…

-…Umi, por favor. No deberías dejarte llevar por eso.

Esta vez había sido Ascott quien me había hablado. Era la 5ta vez que interrumpía sus propios estudios para venir a verme y encontrarse con… una mujer temperamental incapaz de avanzar en su camino para ser hechicera...

Con resignada culpa –por haber hecho que Ascott viniera en balde, y por no ser capaz de concentrarme como era debido-, decidí desviar mi atención de los otros 2 alumnos que estaban conversando amenamente al otro lado de la habitación para enfocarme en lo que se supone debía hacer…

-¿Otra vez? –pregunté.

-…Dije –me respondió Guru Clef con voz cansada- que si memorizaste las palabras del libro que te di hace 2 días.

-…No.

-Umi…-y otro suspiro-, sabes muy bien que esto toma tiempo, pero si aparte añadimos que no haces lo que deberías hacer… bueno, temo que seguirás escuchando esos rumores algunos años más.

-… ¡Precisamente¡no puedes esperar que vaya memorizando todas esas cosas cuando no me dejan concentrar en paz!

-¡Pero ellos empezaron a hablar porque no lo hiciste desde un principio!

-Por… ¡¡como desearía que existiera un hechizo para volverlos mudos!!

-¿Quién dice que no lo hay?

-¿Me lo enseñarás?

-¿Para que los vuelvas mudos?, no gracias. Ascott –le dijo Guru Clef desviando por primera vez su mirada de mi-, ya que estas aquí¿podrías decirles a esos dos que vengan un momento por favor?

-De acuerdo.

Y antes de parpadear, Ascott se había alejado en dirección a los otros dos alumnos de Guru Clef que se encontraban en la habitación; mi vista seguía con cuidado todos sus movimientos.

-Si les escucho aunque sea una sola vez, Guru Clef, te aseguro que terminaran con un ojo morado.

-Si les escucho aunque sea una sola vez, te aseguro que tardarán más años que tú en salir de aquí.

-¡Pues bravo¿serás tú o yo quien les diga que jamás saldrán de aquí?

-…Umi…

-… De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú serás quien se los diga –le conteste con una gran sonrisa, completamente segura de que él también estaba sonriendo, aunque ninguno de los dos apartamos nuestra atención de Ascott y los dos alumnos que venían caminando lentamente a su lado-.

Xox

-¡Ah¡Umi!... –escuché la voz de Caldina antes de que me abrazara por la espalda- ¿Cómo te va?

-… Bien, supongo –respondí con la mayor indiferencia que podía poner en mi voz.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, antes de que sintiera como los brazos de Caldina alrededor de mi cuello iban perdiendo su fuerza, hasta soltarme completamente. Desde que me había abrazado Caldina –en medio del corredor- no había dado ni un paso más, sabiendo de antemano lo difícil que era moverse, y lo extraño que nos veríamos.

-…Mi niña –dijo mientras me volteaba para mirarme en los ojos-, no te deberías preocupar por lo que otras personas digan, en especial cuando no tiene idea por lo que estas pasando. Mírame, soy una excelente bailarina, aún cuando la gente creía que no tendría futuro en mi natal Chizeta.

-…Caldina, yo… sé a lo que refieres, créeme que lo sé muy bien, pero no puedo evitar molestarme, ya sabes como soy. No tienes porque preocuparte, estaré bien.

-…Ay, Umi –me dijo con una gran sonrisa-… no sabes como quisiera creerte…

Y apenas esbozó esa sonrisa, me di cuenta que me había metido en un gran problema.

-…por eso, creo que lo mejor será que me acompañes.

No pude evitar preguntar, apenas me agarró de la mano para llevarme a quien sabe donde -…A… ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

-¡Oh!, no te preocupes por eso, sólo vamos a un lugar en donde podrás relajarte.

XoX

-¡Umi!, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía¿cómo va todo?- me preguntó Fuu mientras se levantaba de la mesa donde anteriormente estaba trabajando, para darme un abrazo.

-Hola Fuu –le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo-, todo esta bien. Por cierto¿ésta es tú…?

-Sí. Ferio me dijo que podía quedarme con está habitación y ocuparla como si fuera mi oficina. Lamento que esté un poco desordenada… apenas estoy acabando de acomodar todo.

-No te preocupes por eso –dije mientras observaba unas cuantas cajas aquí y allá-, te aseguró que mi habitación esta peor. Pero dime¿con quién piensas hablar primero?

-…Bueno…

-¡Ujum! –dijo Caldina muy 'sutilmente', antes de entrar en la habitación- Yo también me alegro de verte Fuu.

-¡Caldina!, perdona –dijo al mismo tiempo que corría a darle un abrazo-. Ahora entiendo el porque Umi vino a visitarme. ¿Cómo está la pequeña Kali?

-Muy bien, Fuu. Ya sabes como es, no le gusta separarse de Lafarga. Por cierto¿Cuándo piensas anunciarlo?

-…Aún no. Hemos decidido esperar un poco…

-¡¿Más?!, Fuu, llevan años posponiéndolo¿qué tan difícil es anunciarlo?

-Pero…

-¿De qué están hablando, Fuu, Caldina?

-Bueno, es sólo que…

-Lo que Fuu quiere decirte, es que ella y Ferio se acaban de comprometer, pero –dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente en los ojos a Fuu, antes de volverse hacia mi con una gran sonrisa- aún no quiere anunciarlo.

-…

Por unos segundos mi mente se quedó en blanco como una hoja de papel recién salida de la fábrica.

¿Fuu y Ferio comprometidos?

…¡¿Fuu y Ferio _comprometidos_?!, fue sólo después de que las palabras se repitieran en mi cabeza incesantemente, que realmente empecé a comprender el significado. Y fue, justo después de que comprendí, que una pequeña –al principio y gigantesca al final- sonrisa acudió a mi rostro. Sabía que ellos dos habían desarrollado algo durante todos los años que teníamos de conocernos, y sabía también que ambos tenían una relación sentimental casi desde el principio, pero el simple hecho de que se hubiera convertido en algo tan serio como un compromiso había hecho que la relación pareciese realmente verdadera. Y no es que esté en contra de ellos, es sólo que la idea de que ellos iban a estar juntos se había albergado en mi cabeza como si eso fuera de lo más normal, como si ni nunca hubiera sido de otra forma… casarse lo volvía real, verdadero, visible –por así decirlo-, algo que gritaba '_estaremos juntos ahora y por siempre'_.

De cualquier manera, supe que mis acciones significaban más que las palabras, por eso, mientras Fuu seguía con la mirada en el piso, evitando verme a los ojos, yo simplemente me acerqué y le di el abrazo más gentil que jamás haya dado. Una forma muy mía de decir: _'esta bien, aquí estoy y te apoyaré en todo lo que sea necesario. No tienes por que avergonzarte'_

-…Gracias –me dijo tan débilmente que logré escuchar sus palabras simplemente por el hecho de que la estaba abrazando cuando me lo dijo. No apenas termino de hablar, supe que había empezado a llorar sobre mis hombros, ahora abrazándome con la misma fuerza con la que Caldina acostumbra hacerlo.

…Estaba feliz por ella, realmente lo estaba; pero no por eso, pude evitar tenerle envidia.

XoX

-¡¡Umiiiii!!

Me encontré escuchando la alegre voz de Hikaru mientras iba caminando _nuevamente_ por uno de los pasillos del castillo donde actualmente estaba viviendo –privilegio por ser estudiante de Guru Clef-. Sin nada más que resignación –sabiendo de antemano que ya no podría seguir estudiando por lo que quedaba del día- bajé el libro que estaba leyendo justo a tiempo para ver a una energética Hikaru corriendo hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, claramente para darme un abrazo –sí, _otro_ más.

-Hikaru –le respondí mientras alzaba el brazo con el libro sobre su cabeza, y con el otro le respondía al abrazo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba en el jardín del palacio conociendo a mis futuros estudiantes, cuando vi pasar a Lantis y decidí seguirlo para saludarlo -pero le perdí de vista-… y después te encontré a ti –me respondió al mismo tiempo que terminaba su abrazo.

-Oh… –fue lo único que pude decir.

-Pero de cualquier manera estoy muy alegre de verte. Dime¿cómo te va en tus estudios?

Argh…. ¿porqué siempre tienen que hacer la _misma pregunta_?

-Muy bien Hikaru –le respondí con la sonrisa más brillante que podía hacer; a menos que quisiera a una Hikaru preocupada por mí-. Y¿qué tal te parecen los pequeños diablillos? –pregunté rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

De antemano sabía que Hikaru era todo corazón y rara –realmente _rara_- vez podía culpar a alguien, así que no me sorprendió la cara de sorpresa que puso Hikaru cuando escuchó la manera en como me refería a los niños. Después de un momento, sin embargo, contesto a mi pregunta como si yo no hubiese dicho nada malo…

¿Tal vez y los años la habían hecho madurar de una manera diferente?

-Son muy lindos, todos ellos. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-No lo dudo. ¿Cuántos son?

-Son 10: 6 niños y 4 niñas. No hay muchos niños por aquí, y menos aún los que estudiaran bajo mi tutela –principalmente por lo que voy a enseñar-¡pero estaré bien, además me ayudará a acostumbrarme antes de que los grupos sean más grandes!

Durante todo su discurso, no pude evitar notar lo alegre que se veía… siempre mirando el lado positivo de las cosas…

-¿Qué vas a enseñar?

-Un poco de todo: magia, historia, kendo, escritura, lectura, artes, y algunas otras cosas más…

-…

-…Pero más que nada, quisiera enseñarles que no hay que darse por vencidos, que deben buscar su propia felicidad.

A estas alturas, sabía perfectamente que mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos como platos, pero no por eso podía sacudirme el sentimiento de admiración que me nació por ella al escuchar sus palabras; Hikaru tenía muy presente aquello que quería y por lo que había escuchado, sabía que sus alumnos serían afortunados al tenerla como maestra.

Se había esforzado mucho y ahora estaba a un paso de su sueño, mientras yo…

-Me alegro por ti, Hikaru. ¡Sé que lo harás muy bien!

-Gracias Umi… yo creo que… -se detuvo Hikaru incierta, antes de mirar al piso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-…Es sólo que…

Y antes de que Hikaru dijera otra palabra, una voz increíblemente aguda sonó desde el extremo por el que había llegado Hikaru corriendo…

-Hikaru-chan…

Ambas, _Hikaru-chan_ y yo dirigimos nuestra atención hacia el dueño de la voz… cual fue la sorpresa al descubrir a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa haciendo señas con sus pequeñas manos para llamar la atención –y digo sorpresa no por el hecho de que se tratara de un niño, sino por el niño… niña que era.

Con una gran sonrisa, Hikaru se volteo a saludar con las manos a la pequeña…

-¡Kali-chan! –le dijo antes de voltearse nuevamente a verme-, perdona Umi, pero me temo que ya debo marcharme. Cuídate¿sí?

Y antes de poder siquiera parpadear, Hikaru se encontraba corriendo hacia el lugar donde Kali le estaba esperando –aún con las manos arriba-, lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Apenas llegó a su lado, le tomó de la mano y empezaron a andar por el pasillo antes de doblar una esquina y desaparecer de mi vista.

Fue sólo después de unos segundos mirando hacia la nada, que recordé el libro en mi mano. Con un suspiro, empecé a caminar nuevamente mientras intentaba memorizar las palabras del libro que Guru Clef me había prestado… hacia 2 semanas.

XoX

-…Es un caso perdido.

-¡Pero no es justo!, sé muy bien que nadie tiene la culpa, pero no por eso podemos dejar que lo sigan haciendo…

-Caldina, por favor. Te aseguro que hemos hecho todo lo que esta en nuestras manos, pero así es la gente; no puedes pedir milagros donde no existen…

-…Esto es Céfiro. Te podría creer esas palabras en cualquier otro planeta, menos en éste –por obvias razones-. Tal vez si lo intentas una vez más, querido…

-… ¿Cuántas veces lo he intentado ya?

-…

-Me temo que Lafarga tiene razón, Caldina. No puedes esperar que la gente deje de comportarse como… gente. Te aseguro que aún si yo lo ordenara, ellos lo seguirían haciendo. ¡Y no me mires así por favor!

-Pero…

-Me temo que éste no es el momento para estar discutiendo este tema. Umi…

Dijo claramente la voz de Guru Clef antes de que se abrieran las puertas del comedor enfrente mío. Podía ver claramente como Caldina y Lafarga estaban sentados uno al lado del otro aproximadamente en la mitad de la gran mesa dándome la espalda –o al menos así debería de ser, porque en estos momentos se habían volteado a verme-; Ferio estaba en la cabecera de la mesa con Guru Clef a su derecha y Lantis a su izquierda; Presea al lado de Guru Clef y Ascott enfrente de Caldina y Lafarga; Eagle a un lado de Lantis… y yo parada en medio de la entrada con la mano alzada en señal de que pensaba abrir la puerta…

-… ¿Deseas algo? –me preguntó Guru Clef con esa gentil sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-Ah…Yo… uhm… bueno… -por alguna extraña razón, las miradas de todos enfocadas en mi persona me estaban poniendo extremadamente nerviosa… casi parecía que había hecho algo malo-, sólo deseaba preguntarte si podrías prestarme el libro unos días más –le dije débilmente mientras levantaba un poco el brazo con el libro, como si necesitarán verlo...

Guru Clef parpadeo un poco ante mi petición –y con lo cual me hizo sentir como si yo no fuera la única que no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando-, antes de entender realmente el significado de mis palabras, poner una cara de resignación –en donde notablemente estaba evitando suspirar- y contestarme débilmente…

-…Adelante.

-Gracias.

Y sin más, me di la vuelta lo más calmada posible, camine unos cuantos pasos hasta asegurarme de que ya no era visible… y corrí como loca directo a mi habitación.

Sabía que había interrumpido una discusión importante, pero también sabía que si ellos hubieran deseado mi opinión, me habrían invitado; así que borrando el suceso completamente de mi cabeza, me dispuse a seguir estudiando el libro… sí, el _mismo_ libro de hacia 2 semanas –futuramente 3.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento la falta de introducción en el capítulo anterior, pero no tuve tiempo. En fin, esta es mi primer historia de Rayearth -escrita-, aunque tengo otras 2 historias, pero como esta era la más corta, pues decidí empezar con ésta. Datos extra que olvide poner es que sí se trata de un CxU... y también decidí cambiar el genero de tragedy por angst; tiene de los dos, pero me parece que la historia gira más alrededor del angst, que la tragedia.

Ojalá y quede tan bien como la pensé, y, generalmente, yo trato de subir un capítulo cada semana, a lo mucho 15 días. Espero no los aburra y realmente deseo poder terminarla pronto, para ver si empiezo con otra.

Datos extra: Umi Marina, FuuAnais, HikaruLucy, FerioParis, LantisLatis, EagleÁguila, LafargaRáfaga... Kali hija de Cladina y Lafarga... Guru Clef y Presea... me parece que se quederan igual.

Por último pero no por eso menos importante¡Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	3. El verdadero rostro

Nota: La serie de Rayearth no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sé feliz

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Parte 1. **Umi**

* * *

Capítulo 3. El verdadero rostro.

Han pasado 6 meses.

Seis meses es mucho tiempo… siempre he pensado eso. Aún ahora que la gente lo toma como si nada, como si realmente no importara porque para todos aquí, seis meses, 24 semanas, 168 días, 4032 horas, 241920 minutos, 14515200 segundos… era lo mismo, nada mas que una fracción minúscula de su vida.

En la Tierra es increíblemente diferente. Tanto tiempo como 6 meses se tomaba muy en serio. Aunque no pueden negar que el mismo número de cosas sorprendentes pueden pasar en 6 meses que en 300 años… por curioso que parezca.

Ese fue el caso que viví.

Primero sucedió el anuncio del compromiso de Fuu y Ferio. Decir que esos días se volvieron festivos era algo… drástico y poco realista. La verdad, es que habían sido un poco diferente de lo que cualquiera, incluida yo misma, habría imaginado: primero porque el Rey se iba a casar, y segundo porque iba a ser con una guerrera mágica… corrección, _ex_ guerrera mágica. Céfiro nos quería, de eso no había duda, pero _tanto_ como para aceptar que una ya no 'extranjera' se casara con su rey… digamos que había límites para todo. Para tranquilidad de todos, el Rey no era Rey por nada y el compromiso permaneció.

Segundo fue la pequeña controversia que creó Hikaru en torno a su escuela. Verán, ella es muy linda y justa, así que cuando obtuvo la experiencia necesaria –parecía algo innato- y quiso educar a más niños… hubo un pequeño problema: no todos podían estudiar. Fue algo que nos causo un poco de sorpresa el enterarnos –o al menos por mi parte así fue- que no cualquiera podía estudiar… sólo los que tenían las aptitudes o habilidades necesarias, un niño sin estos requisitos **jamás** podría pisar una escuela y eso era sencillamente a que se trataría de una perdida de tiempo –o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron a Hikaru-. Gritos, explosiones, Hikaru enfurecida… una casi guerra civil –bueno, estoy exagerando en lo último-, y el apoyo del Rey fueron suficientes para reescribir las ideas de la gente. Dicho y hecho, ahora Hikaru podía enseñar a quien quisiera.

Tercero, último y más importante: ya había pasado de las bases. Me tomo un poco más de tiempo de lo normal –aunque menor al de un ciudadano de Céfiro-, pero lo había logrado. Y eso se debía nada más, ni nada menos, gracias a que los rumores en torno a mi persona cesaron. ¡Bum!. Así de simple -¿debo decir que mi concentración regreso a máximo poder?-, y en menos de lo que… tarda Fuu en leer una enciclopedia de 15 volúmenes¡plas!, ya había superado ese nivel –tardé un poco más para saber que había sido gracias a la intervención del Rey _nuevamente_… y por lo cual le estaría eternamente agradecida-.

Y todo era perfecto otra vez… o al menos así me parecía.

¡Cuan equivocada estaba!

XoX

-¡Adelante pequeños perdedores!

Y una, dos, tres… cuatro estocadas terminó recibiendo el muñeco que arme con almohadas y cojines de mi alcoba, antes de detenerme para mirarlo fijamente, esperando el momento oportuno para terminar de volverlo alfiletero…

-…No le veo nada de pequeño, pero en ese estado yo lo consideraría coladera en vez de perdedor. Tampoco veo a los demás¿dónde están?

-Muy gracioso Ascott –le respondí sin voltearme-. ¿Terminaste?

-Hace horas.

Por fin me voltee y le mire fijamente, claramente diciendo 'Aja¿y que más?'

-…Esta bien –me respondió al tiempo que levantaba sus manos en señal de 'yo no fui' junto con una sonrisa en su rostro-, fue solo hacía unos minutos atrás. Pero en serio, deberías darles un poco de oportunidad a tus adversarios.

Con una mirada rápida, vi como las plumas terminaban de caer en el piso formando un tipo de alfombra blanca… la sangre de mi oponente derramada tras mi combate.

Sin darle mayor importancia, me sequé la frente con mi brazo antes de volverme hacia Ascott.

-Si les diera más oportunidades sería mi fin –ante su cara de confusión, decidí agregar-… Estoy sudando.

-¿Y?

¿Acaso no era lógico?

-…He perdido condición. Antes podía hacer lo triple de lo que hice en estos momentos sin sudar ni una gota.

-…Pues me alegro.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Vamos Umi, si antes podías hacer el triple de daño que le has hecho a… tu oponente –dijo intentando contener una risa- sin sudar ni una gota, me pondría a rezar cada vez que te quisiera ver… –ante mi mirada continuó- para no hacerte enojar, por supuesto.

-…Realmente tienes suerte –Le contesté mientras la sonrisa acudía a mi rostro-. Por cierto¿qué haces aquí?

-Y no me lo tomes a mal –añadí rápidamente-, es sólo que después de los ejercicios que te deja Guru Clef para hacer, generalmente te vas a dormir… derechito a tu cama.

Hasta simule con los dedos el movimiento de sus piernas.

-¡Perdona por estar despierto! –comentó con la cara completamente roja, su vista en el piso.

-Perdonado.

Y ante su cara aún más roja, no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aún más, sin embargo, después de unos momentos –en los que Ascott se tranquilizó y pudo mirarme nuevamente a la cara, su semblante completamente serio- decidió responder a mi pregunta.

-Me pidieron que te avisara que el entrenamiento del día de mañana se ha cancelado.

¿Es muy tarde para comentar que todo esto estaba sucediendo casi al final de un día de trabajo duro?. Digamos… ¿cerca de las 9, 10 de la noche?

-Por… ¿por qué?

Ni rastro de la sonrisa que había estado en mi rostro hacía apenas unos segundos.

-Guru Clef esta... indispuesto.

-¡Pero si lo vi en la cena!

-¡Sólo te digo lo que me pidió que te dijera! –dijo alzando sus brazos rápidamente.

Tarde unos segundos en comprender el porque de su actitud… –más que nada porque seguí su mirada-. Ahí en la mano, aún sostenía la espada… y mi intención había sido señalarlo. Mala idea. Un poco más y Ascott me habría obligado a llamar a Fuu o intentar un hechizo de curación avanzado… suerte para ambos que nada había pasado.

-Perdona –le dije, y con un movimiento rápido y poco consciente, hice que la espada entrara dentro de la joya del guantelete que llevaba puesto.

-No hay problema.

-…Ya puedes bajar tus brazos.

-Ahh… claro.

-¿Y me decías?

-…Ya te lo dije todo –está vez miró hacia arriba en señal de incredulidad, antes de volver a verme-. Terminé mi ejercicio y ya me retiraba a dor… a doblar las rodillas –insertar tos fingida-, cuando Guru Clef apareció frente a mí, me dio el mensaje y me pidió que te lo diera a ti también.

-¿Y?

-Y eso fue todo. El siguió su camino y yo vine hacia aquí. Toqué, pero no respondiste. Entré, te vi asesinar a tus almohadas sin compasión y aquí estamos.

…No lo podía creer. Realmente no lo podía creer. Mi mirada debió decir algo de lo que pensaba porque inmediatamente Ascott dio un paso hacia atrás y me miro entre fastidiado y temeroso…

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Ni siquiera le preguntaste! –dije incrédula.

-¿Preguntar qué?

¿Acaso tenía que decírselo todo?

-… ¡El porque no iba a poder!

-¡¡Estás loca!! –una mirada mía y continuó-, estamos hablando de Guru Clef, Umi. Tú sabes que no es cualquier mago¡es Guru Clef! –Como si no supiera ya eso-, el mago maestro… el hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro, el consejero directo del Rey… -seguía sin comprender y mi mirada debió delatarme…-, nadie le cuestiona. No, espera –dijo antes de que pudiera hablar-,**nadie** tiene el _derecho_ de cuestionarle.

-¿Y el Rey? –no pude evitar llevarle la contraria.

-…El rey… es otra cosa a aparte.

-¡Pero…!

-Umi –me interrumpió-, sólo es un día. Podemos dejarlo así¿por favor?

Ascott estaba cansado, lo sabía. Y también entendía perfectamente que se trataba de un simple y sencillo día, y que no había necesidad de hacer un alboroto por algo tan insignificante –después de todo, era la primera vez desde que había llegado que no iba a tener entrenamiento con Guru Clef-, mi mente estaba completamente de acuerdo con Ascott de dejarlo por la paz… por desgracia parecía que mi boca había cobrado vida propia porque cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba preguntando nuevamente…

-Pero¿porque?

Me miró extrañamente impresionado, o era incrédulo por lo que había dicho… no tenía idea. Después de dar un gran suspiro, posó sus manos en mis hombros y me miro fijamente, como si fuera a hablar con una niña pequeña de la cual requería toda su atención, antes de empezar a hablar.

-Guru Clef estará indispuesto **un día**. Probablemente descansará o habrá decidido tomarse **un día** libre. No importa. Pasado mañana le podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras. Ahora¿porque no utilizas ese día para estudiar un poco más o descansar?

-Ascott…

-Pero por ahora, ya es tarde. Será mejor que duermas, al igual que yo –y me soltó-. Buenas noches.

Me dio una cálida pero cansada sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba casi segura que si hubiera abierto la puerta justo después de que él la cerró, le habría visto marcharse corriendo con dirección a su dormitorio… así de cansado estaba. Pero no lo hice, parpadee un par de veces mientras digería todo lo que me había dicho.

Ya era tarde.

Estaba indispuesto.

Sólo era un día.

Como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba, un bostezo salió de mi boca recordándome que ya era tarde… y estaba cansada –en especial por esa clase extra de esgrima-, así que sin pensarlo más tiempo, fui a tomar una ducha antes de acostarme.

XoX

Luz, tranquilidad y calieeeeeeeeeeeeeentes cobijas fue lo que me recibió en la mañana. Lo hago notar porque hacía ya algo de tiempo -1 año 6 meses y 3 días- que no tenía un día libre.

¿Y porque no?

Entrenamiento. Así de simple. Todos los días era levantarse temprano, realizar un poco de ejercicios matinales, desayuno, hora de estudio, merienda, clase de teoría, comida, continuación de clase de teoría y, finalmente, clase de práctica hasta que fuera hora de cenar –que, debo decir, los estudiantes tenemos más tarde que los habitantes de palacio-, tiempo libre –que muchos usaban para dormir o curarse heridas, arreglar ropa destrozada, estudiar más, comer golosinas, coquetear, etc.- y dormir, aunque estas dos últimas eran prácticamente sinónimos si estabas en niveles avanzados como hechicero –para mas información acudir con Ascott.

El punto era que, era tarde, o en el mundo normal, hora de levantarse a desayunar. Me cambié, me arreglé y fui al comedor.

Apenas abrí la puerta, me encontré con una escena que me resultaba vagamente familiar… fue sólo después de unos cuantos segundos que la recordé: el día que le pedí prestado su libro a Guru Clef cuando estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, sólo que con una diferencia: Fuu estaba presente y Guru Clef no.

Y entonces se preguntarán ¿porqué Caldina vive en palacio y Hikaru no?. Respuesta sencilla: Caldina es Caldina y _casi_ nadie puede decirle que no –el _casi_ es muy dudoso-.

Pero regresando al tema. Entré, desayuné y me fui. Y sí, no pude platicar con Fuu porque estaba al lado de Ferio –varias sillas de distancia- mientras yo estaba rodeada de algunos compañeros de estudios… decir que el Rey estaba presente y por ende convertía un desayuno normal en un acto muy… formal era lo mínimo de lo que siempre sucedía en el castillo.

El caso es que, no pude platicar con Fuu. Caldina tenía asuntos que hacer. Ferio, Lantis, Lafarga y Eagle debían atender a sus deberes. Presea estaba ausente atendiendo asuntos en su hogar desde hacía 2 semanas. Ascott y los demás estudiantes se habían ido a hacer quien sabe que… y yo estaba parada en medio de un corredor/pasillo cualquiera…

Sola.

Sin nada que hacer.

Sin ganas de estudiar.

Sin sueño.

_…Aburrida._

-¡Esto es ridículo! –le dije a la nada antes de empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo entre los pasillos desiertos del castillo.

XoX

-… ¿Umi?

Me dio la sensación de que me parecía a un muñeco caminante que se quedo sin batería repentinamente… apenas escuché su voz atrás de mi, mi pie se detuvo en medio del aire. Un latido –seguramente más- después baje mi pie y me volteé.

-…Buenos días, Guru Clef.

Su voz era inconfundible. Y la sonrisa con la que me recibió característicamente suya.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahora, como yo puedo leer -de alguna manera- los mensajes ocultos en sus preguntas, no me fue muy difícil entender el verdadero significado¿Por qué estás sola **y** caminando por aquí?

-Todos están ocupados –respondí simplemente.

-¿Todos?

-Eso es lo pasa en el castillo generalmente.

-Lo que pasa…

- Ya ves como es esto, nadie tiene tiempo para nadie.

-…Eso parece.

Un momento de silencio –confortable silencio-, y mis ojos empezaron a analizarlo con detalle. Definitivamente no se veía _indispuesto_. ¿Tal vez y Ascott tenía razón y sólo deseaba tomarse un día libre?

-Guru Clef… –si él estaba libre, tal vez y aceptara platicar un rato conmigo… hacerme compañía-¿te puedo acompañar?

-…Te doy un día libre después de tanto tiempo¿y deseas acompañarme?

¿Por qué la sorpresa?. Me hacía parecer como si necesitara estar corriendo como niña pequeña, pidiendo dulces mientras nadie me viera…

-¿Te molesta?

-No. No, es sólo que… bueno, estoy algo ocupado y no creo que quieras pasar tu tiempo libre _trabajando_.

-¿Trabajando? -y el foco en mi cabeza se prendió: él era el Mago Maestro de Céfiro, por supuesto que tenía más trabajo aparte de ser nuestro tutor.

Por alguna extraña razón ese pensamiento me hizo fruncir un poco el ceño. ¿Cuánto trabajo tenía _realmente_ Guru Clef?

-Por supuesto que sí –respondí después de unos segundos-. Tal vez y no te sea de mucha ayuda, pero me encantaría acompañarte.

Guru Clef sólo me observó en silencio durante un momento, antes de decir suavemente 'esta bien' seguido de un 'por aquí', al tiempo que se giraba 180 grados sobre sí mismo, dar unos cuantos pasos y abrir la puerta de su despacho que había pasado inconscientemente hacía momentos atrás. Yo le seguí inmediatamente.

-¿Pero qué…?

Apenas había entrado no podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos: ahí frente a mí, aproximadamente 7 columnas de papel estaban dispersas en la habitación, 3 en la mesa y 4 en el piso. Después de entrar completamente y observar con más detenimiento, pude notar que había otras 4 columnas de papel acomodadas en una mesa situada al lado de la puerta. Fuera de eso, la habitación estaba impecable.

-Te lo dije –y camino tranquilamente hacia su escritorio con las 3 columnas de papeles antes de sentarse y mirarme expectante.

Debía estar bromeando. Sabía que era un mago, pero no había manera alguna en que él terminara de revisar, firmar o hacer lo que tuviera que hacer con todos estos… -tome una hoja de la columna más cercana para mirarla de cerca- documentos.

-¿Por esto estabas indispuesto?

-Bueno, sí –respondió con un poco de disculpa en su voz-. Generalmente acabo todo en la mañana y los entreno, pero esta vez quise leerlos con un poco de más detenimiento, siendo que contienen algunos temas delicados. No te preocupes, será la única vez.

-¿Tú **solo** haces todo esto? –el enojo estaba empezando a brotar dentro de mí.

-Tranquilízate, Umi. Sí, yo hago todo _solo_ pero siempre es una cantidad menor que ésta.

-Pero… -adiós enojo… hola miseria y culpa.

-No te preocupes, algunas veces Presea me ayuda.

-Pero… -oh!, y trajeron a su amigo remordimiento.

-¿Me regalarías un poco de té? –me dijo señalando una esquina de la habitación con una puerta que no había visto antes.

-…Por supuesto.

Minutos después –muuuchos minutos después-, salí con la taza de té. ¿Quién habría imaginado que una cocina pudiera tener tantas cosas?. Guru Clef ya estaba enfrascado leyendo un documento de alguna de las 3 torres de papel. En silencio y con cuidado, deposité la taza en su escritorio; segundos después y sin mirar, tomó la taza y bebió un poco.

-Está delicioso. Muchas gracias. –y siguió leyendo.

Mi vista recorrió la habitación, y, sin nada más que hacer, busqué un lugar para sentarme antes de que apareciera una silla mágicamente a mi lado.

-…Gracias.

Él sólo hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza sin dejar de leer el documento. ¿Acaso tenía ojos en la espalda?...

Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto de la silla, me senté y tomé el papel más cercano. Ya que estaba aquí, al menos podría intentar leer la mayor cantidad de papeles y darle un resumen a Guru Clef de su contenido, con la esperanza de disminuirle su trabajo.

Una hora después con una docena de documentos leídos y 3 pausas para servirle más tasas de té a Guru Clef, me encontré con algo que me hizo olvidarme del cansancio y sueño que me había empezado a invadir: una lista de leyes, historia, posiciones y por último peticiones/privilegios a cambio del apoyo y aceptación del compromiso entre Fuu y Ferio. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente…

-¡Ah!. Ese es uno de los documentos que quería leer con cuidado¿me lo podrías prestar un momento?

Antes de darme cuenta, moví la cabeza afirmativamente mientras Guru Clef lo tomaba de mis manos y regresaba a su asiento tranquilamente. Le miré un poco más, antes de tomar otro papel…

Pero mis ojos ya no leían nada, una idea girando incesantemente en mi cabeza…

_Guru Clef __**es**__ el rey_.

* * *

Hola! 

Comentarios necesarios... umm, como aclaración debo decir que Umi, Hikaru y Fuu ya han vivido bastantes años en la tierra y ahora han deseado empezar/continuar su vida en Céfiro -y esta es una idea que saqué de varios fanfics que he leído... me pareció plausible y bueno se ha aplicado en este fic también-; como no especifique si el Clef de aquí es grande -como el de las OVA's- o pequeño -como el de la serie y/o manga-, sólo quisiera agregar que en mi imaginación es la versión grande, pero cualquiera puede imaginarlo como más lo prefiera... al menos en esta primera parte que es de Umi. Otro detalle es que manejo prefiero manejar el uso de _Mago maestro_ a _Guru_... creo que suena mejor. Gracias a todos aquellos que se han animado a escribirme y espero les haya gustado este capítulo también.

p.d. Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	4. Realizaciones

Nota: La serie de Rayearth no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sé feliz

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Parte 1. **Umi**

* * *

Capítulo 4. Realizaciones

Fue el único día.

O al menos eso era lo que me hubiera gustado decir… pero la verdad es que no. Después de aquel 'gran' día de trabajo junto a Guru Clef me di una idea de aproximadamente lo que él hacía _todos_ los días. Y por si eso no fuera información suficiente… nada más que la revelación de que él era quien estaba detrás del poder como postre.

No fue muy agradable… en realidad estoy segura de que entré en estado de shock durante las horas siguientes que, afortunadamente, coincidió con la hora de dormir -¿De qué otra forma puedo explicarme los extraños sueños que tuve? donde, como en el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Guru Clef ordenó que me cortaran la cabeza mientras intentaba pedirle/exigirle -¿cuál es la diferencia?- al conejo con apariencia de Mokona que me mostrara la salida... pero supongo que gritarle mientras le estrangulaba no era la mejor forma de hacer que me respondiera…

En fin, como estaba diciendo, no fue el único día que Guru Clef se ausentó. En realidad, fue el primero de muchos… ¡esta bien!, estoy exagerando, no fueron muchos… pero si fueron más de 1.

Y ahora, después de 3 meses de lo ocurrido, estaba seriamente considerando la opción de usar esa información para mi propio beneficio…

…¡Pero Umi!, tú eres _incapaz_ de hacer eso… ¿Qué pasó con tu moral?... ¿tus valores éticos?... ¿tú dignidad?… ¿y todo eso que se interpone entre hacer cosas malas y hacer cosas buenas?

Bien. Sólo tengo una respuesta: ropa.

Sí, así de simple. No hay gran magia ni motivo extraordinario. Tampoco es acerca del fin del mundo o algo revolucionario para ayudar a miles como el caso de Hikaru… mucho menos es por un deseo prohibido o una ilusión con cuestiones sentimentales como el caso de Fuu… no, esto no tiene nada que ver. Es simple y sencillamente por la ropa. Mi ropa, para ser más exactos. Soy Umi, ¿recuerdan?

Soy una gran guerrera que maneja el mar, una futura hechicera en camino, una hermosa mujer de quien muchos están enamorados –pero que ninguno quiere aceptarlo-, una gran amiga capaz de hacer todo lo que éste en mis manos para ayudar… pero más que nada, una persona con _dignidad_ y con quien el destino está encaprichado en humillar.

¿Por qué?, se preguntarán.

Bien, no bastó con la patética excusa de ropa que Caldina me obligó a usar el día que nos enseñó –corrección, nos 'empezó a enseñar'- las profesiones, ni con el conjunto algo más discreto –pero tampoco a mi gusto- que me obligaron a usar las princesas de Chizeta, ni tampoco fue el traje de batalla final que tuve que usar cuando pelee como Guerrera Mágica –y que por suerte nunca tuve tiempo para vérmelo puesto con detenimiento-… no, sino del ridículo traje personalizado que cada aprendiz de magia debe usar. ¿El mío?... ¡faltaba más!

…Un corsé, una falda que me llega hasta los tobillos… ¡por la parte de atrás! -porque es como una minifalda por delante-, mi guantelete y unas zapatillas bajas. ¡Ah!... y una _cinta_ para el cabello.

…Y si eso no fuera suficiente… mencione que es… ¡¡blanco!! Todo, absolutamente todo el conjunto es blanco… ¡sabía que la gente de Céfiro era… liberal –a falta de palabra mejor- en la ropa, pero ¡debería de tener un límite!... seré hechicera que maneje el agua… _¡¡agua!!_... agua y ropa blanca **no** se llevan… A menos que aquí esa regla no se cumpla…

…Porque si no, empezaré a exigirle a Guru Clef que usé otro tipo de ropa más reveladora… y a Ferio, y a LaFarga, y Lantiz y… y… Ahora entiendo porque Alcione iba vestida como iba vestida la primera vez que la conocimos… lo cual me lleva a otro punto… sólo las mujeres _importantes_ se visten… tan provocativamente. Y no me tomen a mal, que me gusta vestirme de ese tipo, solo que no me gustaría vestir así _todos_ los días de mi vida… los hombres en cambio, creo que se ponen más prendas mientras más alto sea su rango… **injusticia**.

Y después de explicar el porqué de mi decisión, sólo necesito volverlo a ver esparcido en mi cama para evitar sentirme mal frente a lo que voy a hacer…

XoX

Los pasillos estaban desiertos mientras seguía mi ya tan acostumbrado camino hacia el comedor. La hora de la comida próxima… un requisito obligatorio cuando se vive en el palacio donde el Rey habita –asistir, claro está-.

Por cierto, déjenme explicarles un poco la organización de palacio: aquí en el palacio –siendo que casi no conozco Céfiro… ya saben, uno que es aprendiz sólo estudia… y estudia… y estudia…y regresando al tema- sólo lo pueden habitar el Rey –antes era el pilar pero como Hikaru abolió ese sistema…-, la Reina –hola Fuu, ¿quieres que te muestre algún lugar?-, el Mago Maestro, ahora Guru Clef, los estudiantes del Mago Maestro, el Jefe de Seguridad, el Representante del ejército y personas reales o con valor diplomático de los planetas vecinos. Todas estas personas son las únicas autorizadas a quedarse a vivir en palacio. Las que no pueden vivir en palacio pero deben estar aquí prácticamente todos los días son: los miembros del Consejo –tanto de Magos y Hechiceros, como del Pueblo o gente noble… ya saben como es eso-, los asesores y consejeros personales del Rey –a quienes yo les apodo el grupo de chismosos-, los guardias de palacio –que cambian cada ocho horas o algo así…-, y los representantes de cada profesión en Céfiro. Estos últimos vienen de vez en cuando y lo hacen para hablar sobre proyectos a gran escala en Céfiro, como las armas para el ejército –calidad, material, forma, etc.-, la edificación de grandes estructuras o pueblos –tamaño, material, etc.-, educación –número de posibles aspirantes, habilidad de los aspirantes, carácter, ideas, planes, etc.-; o en algunos casos, simplemente vienen para tratar de innovar algunas cosas o ideas, o bien para entregar reportes de la situación cotidiana en Céfiro de su área.

En fin, mencioné todo eso para explicar el porque la falta de gente en los pasillos. Como ven, la mayoría de la gente no vive aquí, y dentro del gran número de personas al cual parecía que hacia referencia… en realidad son muy pocas. Los miembros del consejo son como máximo 20, y los consejeros/asistentes del Rey no rebasan los 7, los estudiantes no somos más de 15 –todos los niveles- y actualmente a la única persona de valor diplomático que tenemos de visita es a Eagle, que apenas hace poco mejoro su estado de salud y el cual está tratando los temas pertinentes con Guru Clef para ayudar a su planeta. Los guardias son contados y… está es hora de cambio, por si fuera poco, cada gente tiene un área específica en donde estar o sobre la cual trabajar… por eso es muy difícil que me encuentre con algún miembro del consejo o alguien más… y los representantes de cada profesión, generalmente sólo se quedan cerca de 2 o 5 horas a lo máximo antes de marcharse –si es que vienen, claro está-… con excepción de Presea, que generalmente se queda 2 o 3 días para ayudar a Guru Clef.

Pero regresando al tema… como les decía, me encontraba caminando por los solitarios pasillos de castillo hacia el comedor, donde apenas llegué, no pude dejar de notar que era la última -y las miradas de todos los presentes enfocadas en mi persona no ayudaban mucho…-.

Para mi suerte, Hikaru decidió venir a palacio y se había quedado a comer. Sentada al lado de Lantiz y Eagle, podía observar tranquilamente como conversaba alegre con todos los conocidos que tenía a su lado -decir que Ferio estaba incluido en la conversación, daba una clara muestra de que Hikaru no veía nada malo en conversar con conocidos, no importando que eran el Rey y la futura Reina…-, y por lo tanto, la comida se había retrasado… y **no** fue por _mi_ culpa.

Y todo estaba saliendo tan bien… hasta que, a la mitad de la comida, Hikaru decidió empezar la conversación. Hasta ahí no había ningún problema, incluso podía ver como mis amigos 'importantes' se relajaban –algo que no habían hecho en muuuuucho tiempo-, pero como ya había expresado anteriormente, el destino estaba empeñado en hacerme sufrir porque la siguiente pregunta que llegó a mis oídos provocó que me atragantara, se me cayeran los cubiertos y todos pusieran su atención en mí…

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Ascott después de dar unas cuantas palmadas en mi espalda.

-…Sí, muchas gracias.

Sabía que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo, así que me demoré unos cuantos segundos mas de lo normal en tomar el agua de mi vaso, para tranquilizarme un poco antes de verme obligada a responder la pregunta anterior de Hikaru… que con suerte y había olvidado.

-¡Está divino!, yo misma me aseguré que fuera perfecto –habló Caldina repentinamente.

…_Gracias_ Caldina por ser tan amable de retomar el tema anterior…

¡Un momento!… ¿Caldina lo revisó?

-¿De verdad?, entonces debe de ser muy lindo. Umi – Hikaru se volteó hacia mi-, ¿me dejarías verlo antes de irme?

-Ugh… verás Hikaru… -no los ojos de cachorrito abandonado… no me pongas esos ojos…no… -, se-será u-un placer.

-¡Muchas gracias Umi!

-S-sí… no es nada.

Caldina… ¡¡Vas a morir!!

XoX

-…Disculpa Umi, pero ¿podría ir yo también?

Íbamos a medio camino hacia mi habitación –Hikaru y yo-, cuando Fuu nos alcanzó. Sabía que no había comentado nada durante la comida porque tenía que comportarse más de acuerdo a su nueva futura posición… pero realmente me vi obligada a_ considerar_ su petición, no por ella, sino por _Caldina_ que le estaba acompañando.

La gran sonrisa en el rostro de Caldina no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos…

-…Por aquí –respondí finalmente después de unos cuantos segundos, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

XoX

-…Vaya.

Sí Hikaru. Realmente habían pocas palabras con las cuales podías expresar tú opinión una vez vieras el 'traje' de aprendiz.

-…Es muy…

Sí Fuu. Tampoco se pueden decir muchas cosas positivas sobre el traje. Negativas un millón… pero cosas buenas…

-¡No sirve! –grito repentinamente Caldina al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus brazos en señal de frustración.

Por un momento no podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos habían escuchado… Caldina me… entendía…

Tal vez y sentenciarla a muerte sea algo muy dramático...

-**Tú** –me dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo-, no puedes ir por ahí enseñando esto…

…Caldina… ¡por fin me comprendes!, eres la persona más bue…

-…necesitas llevarlo puesto, o de lo contrario nadie podrá admirar mi trabajo como es debido. ¡La ropa nueva debe usarse apenas te la den!... ¡¡más aún si te piden que se las muestres!!

…eres la persona más despiadada, vanidosa, presumida, molesta, aprovechada, sin escrúpulos, cruel, desalmada y terrorífica que jamás he conocido… ¡¡definitivamente morirás!!

-Ahora –dijo completamente inmune a la mirada asesina que le estaba mandando mientras caminaba hacia mí- toma esto y vete a cambiar. Aquí te esperamos.

Y así sin más, me encontré en el baño, con mi traje nuevo en las manos y una audiencia esperando en mi habitación… incrédula por la forma en que fui manipulada tan rápidamente y enojada por lo que tenía que hacer. Con un gruñido y una mirada de odio hacia mis ropas, me empecé a desvestir…

Claramente la situación en la que me encontraba gritaba a los cuatro vientos **deja-vu**.

XoX

-…Umm, realmente no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿porqué no llevas puesto tu traje nuevo?

-No.

-…Umi…

-Ascott. Te sugiero que no pruebes tu suerte. No hoy.

-…Presea vendrá hoy.

-Me alegro.

-… ¿Ya decidiste que tipo de magia vas a estudiar?

-Agua.

-…Es una lástima que Hikaru se tuviera que marchar ayer, ¿no?

-Sí.

-…Guru Clef se molestara.

-… ¿Umi?

-¿Umi?

-_¿Umi?_

-…Lo sé –respondí al mismo tiempo que me detenía por primera vez desde que me encontrara a Ascott, la habitación donde entrenamos no muy lejos-. Mira Ascott, estoy bien, estaré bien.

-¿Entonces porqué estabas tan enfadada apenas unos minutos atrás?

-Eso –dije mientras lo miraba muy fijamente a los ojos- es algo que no te concierne.

Y empecé a caminar con paso decidido, mi humor por los suelos, con la clara intención de arreglar cierto asunto relacionado con ropa directamente con Guru Clef. Ascott se había quedado atrás.

Cinco pasos más, y me vi obligada a detenerme por completo.

Enfrente de mí, se encontraba la puerta de la habitación donde entrenaba… cerrada, con una hoja pegada y un mensaje muy brillante que decía -con letras muy estilizadas y claras-, _No hay clase_.

Después de parpadear repetidamente por unos cuantos segundos –aún incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo-, respire profundamente y, tras pasar a un –todavía- paralizado Ascott, me dirigí hacia el estudio, oficina -o lo que sea- de Guru Clef.

Nada iba a impedir que hiciera algo al respecto con ese traje de aprendiz.

Nada.

Ni siquiera el tener el día libre.

XoX

-… ¿Umi?

Mis pasos se detuvieron inmediatamente después de escuchar la voz de Fuu a mis espaldas.

-... ¿Estás molesta por lo de ayer?

Su voz sonaba tranquila y clara; esa era una ventaja de Fuu… generalmente no necesitaba gritar o alzar la voz para llamar la atención. Al parecer me había estado buscando o de lo contrario no se como nos habríamos encontrado en otro lugar que no fuera el comedor.

Después de darme cuenta que mi humor se había calmado un poco, además de resignarme al hecho de que me costaría un poco de trabajo arreglar este asunto con la ropa, me di la vuelta para verla.

-Si y no –y me vi obligada a levantar una mano en señal de silencio antes de que me interrumpiera Fuu-. Verás, estoy un poco molesta con la ropa –principalmente su diseño-, pero de ninguna manera estoy molesta con ustedes. Jamás podría estarlo. Lamento si mi comportamiento se prestó a mal interpretaciones.

-…Eso supuse.

-¿Eh?

¿Entonces me disculpe por nada?

-¿Sabes Umi?…, he estado pensando y tal vez pueda hablar con Ferio para ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto. No creo que sea imposible cambiar el diseño de un traje… es más, creo que será muy fácil y en cierta forma refrescante por el cambio.

-Ah… pero Fuu… creo que éste tema tiene que ver más con Guru Clef que con el Rey.

-¿Sí?

-… Como soy su alumna y esto tiene que ver con la magia y sus aprendices…

Fuu se quedó un momento pensativa, antes de levantar su cabeza y responderme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –Bueno, no perdemos nada con tratar, ¿verdad?

-…Gracias.

-No hay porque. Me alegro que hayamos podido resolver esto. Nos vemos después.

Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Fuu se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Seguramente estaba muy ocupada, pero intento arreglar las cosas conmigo antes de hacer otra cosa…

-Gracias… Fuu –le dije al solitario pasillo después que dejara de verla-… y perdona.

XoX

Al fin.

Después de algunas horas más tarde de lo que tenía planeado, vueltas innecesarias en el castillo -¡no es mi culpa que sea tan confuso!-, pequeñas pláticas con casi todas las personas que conozco… y una parada para buscar el baño en donde casi me volví loca por ser incapaz de encontrarlo… aquí estaba: frente a la puerta de Guru Clef –de un color inconfundiblemente más oscura que las demás puertas en palacio-.

Debo añadir, que en éste punto, tenía más alegría y cansancio por llegar, que la ira que me consumió en el principio del día. Después de algunos segundos, justo cuando me di cuenta que no había hecho nada más que estar parada frente a la puerta… me di unas cuantas cachetadas mentales, ordené mis pensamientos, repasé mis respuestas a casi cualquier pregunta que podrían hacerme y… toque.

Casi inmediatamente se abrió la puerta frente a mí.

-Adelante… Umi.

Sin perder más el tiempo, entré.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, su oficina se encontraba vacía de las torres de papel que yo claramente esperaba ver, en cambio, habían cerca de 4 mesas de aproximadamente 2 metros de diámetro dispersas por toda la habitación. Una sola hoja de papel –más del tamaño de un plano- extendida sobre cada mesa.

Guru Clef se encontraba sólo en la gran –pero ocupada- habitación. En silencio me acerqué hacia donde estaba él, muy ocupado viendo algo en el papel -que, a la distancia a la que me encontraba parecía no tener nada-… completamente en blanco.

-… ¿Estás muy ocupado?

-No realmente –dijo aún mirando el papel.

-… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Adelante –comentó distraído _aún_ mirando el papel.

-… ¿Qué tan ocupado estás?

-…Yo diría… que casi igual que siempre –comentó antes de mirarme por primera vez-. ¿Sucede algo?

Me sorprendí.

Apenas había levantado su rostro, pude notar lo agotado que estaba. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y sus ojos se veían bastante cansados –casi podía ver el principio de ojeras-, por sus movimientos más lentos de lo normal podía asegurar que no había comido adecuadamente… ni dormido. Se suponía que éste era el segundo día –seguido- que no teníamos clase y si su apariencia se había deteriorado de tal forma que ni la magia podía cubrirlo completamente… eso significaba que había estado trabajando sin descanso desde hacia días atrás.

Sin poder evitarlo, el enojo empezó a nacer dentro de mí… y mi boca no ayudo mucho.

-Te ves fatal.

-… ¿Eh? –y con un simple movimiento de mano, hizo aparecer un espejo enfrente suyo para verse-… vaya.

Espere por un momento, pero Guru Clef no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a verse en el espejo.

¿Eso es todo?... ¿se ve y no dice nada mas?, ¿solo un _vaya_?...

-Guru Clef –esperé hasta que el espejo desapareció nuevamente y volvía a mirarme a la cara-. Necesitas descansar.

-Sí. Eso parece.

-Me refiero _ahora_.

Apenas terminé de hablar, Guru Clef me miró con una expresión de confusión, antes de decir lo que estaba plenamente segura, fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Pero aún no he terminado.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mano se estrello contra mi cara en un claro acto de frustración… por un momento tuve la increíble tentación de tomarle la mano y sacarlo de esa habitación por la fuerza… antes de recordar que él era… bueno… que era importante… y poderoso –y probablemente no se dejaría tampoco-. Así que con gran paciencia –que me sorprendió conservar-, logré calmar un poco mi temperamento y pensar en un argumento creíble que lo separara de esas mesas…

-Entonces pídele a alguien que te ayude.

-Presea me ayuda.

-No. No me refiero a alguien momentáneo, sino a alguien permanente. Que te ayude todos los días a hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Para qué? –me preguntó más alerta… más despierto en la conversación.

Repentinamente tuve la sensación de que me estaba reprochando. ¿Qué?... tenía una ligera idea, pero me negaba a creerla…

-…Para que descanses apropiadamente.

-No necesito a nadie. Puedo hacerlo solo –su temperamento también iba en aumento-… es más, lo **he** _hecho solo_ todo este tiempo.

Que en términos comunes era algo así como: no estoy viejo… ¡ni siquiera luzco viejo!

-_De eso_ no me cabe duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –e incluso la tensa sonrisa que se había mantenido hasta ese punto… desapareció.

Definitivamente estaba molesto.

Cualquier otra persona sana –o cuerda- hacia mucho que se hubiera arrodillado mientras le suplicaba perdón, antes de salir corriendo de su oficina para no volver a pisarla jamás… o mejor aún, ni siquiera hubieran abierto su boca. Era una verdadera lástima que fuera yo y no alguien más quien estaba hablando con él... y mi temperamento que estaba saliendo de control nuevamente no ayudaba nada.

-Lo que oíste.

-… ¿Crees que ya no puedo hacer nada?

-_Creo que necesitas ayuda _–dije entre dientes… mi furia contenida en cada palabra.

-_Pues estás equivocada_.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando él me respondió de la misma forma... está de más decir que su trabajo y mi ropa habían pasado a segundo plano.

-_Ah, ¿sí?... ¿En qué?_

-_Tal vez y el sistema del pilar haya desaparecido, y nuestros poderes se hayan debilitado un poco… pero aún sigo siendo el Mago Maestro… el mago __**más**__ poderoso de todo Céfiro. Si crees que no puedo seguir haciendo mi trabajo estás __**muy**__ equivocada_.

-_¿Tú trabajo es __**ser**__ el Rey?_

-_Por supuesto que no_.

_-¡¡PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE HACER TODO!! _-Bumm… mi poco control explotó.

¿Ven esa nubecita con forma de hongo en el horizonte?... ¡Ah!, ahí es precisamente donde me encuentro en estos momentos. No se sorprendan si la habitación queda destrozada después de que me marche… generalmente eso es lo que pasa cuando mi temperamento saca lo mejor de mi.

-… ¿Q-qué? –apenas pudo preguntar Guru Clef, claramente desconcertado por verse en el extremo recibidor de mi ira.

El lado bueno, es que olvido su propio enfado. El lado malo, es que el mío apenas se estaba mostrando…

_-¡ME OÍSTE!, todo este tiempo, todos estos papeles… ¡nada de esto es tu responsabilidad!_… Tú mismo me lo dijiste: eres el mago más poderoso de todo Céfiro. **Mago**. Antes estabas a cargo del pilar y comprendo que tuvieras que verte involucrado en cada aspecto de Céfiro para saber si todo estaba bien, pero ahora ya no hay necesidad de eso. Ya existen personas encargadas de la política, la economía… ¡¡ya tenemos un _Rey_!! ¿Cuánta parte de tu trabajo esta siquiera relacionada con la magia?, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a cargar con el peso de todo lo que sucede… _solo_?

-Umi…

**-¡¡No!!** Escúchame bien Guru Clef, porque creo que alguien tiene que decírtelo para que lo entiendas: es hora de que dejes al planeta valerse por sí mismo; es hora de que empieces a vivir tu vida. Todo el tiempo que te he conocido –y no me sorprendería que fuera desde siempre- has permanecido aquí, cuidándonos, salvándonos, protegiéndonos, apoyándonos...,pero, ¿y que hay de ti?, encerrado en éste palacio, amarrado por tus obligaciones… ¿nunca lo has pensado?, ¿nunca has…?

No pude terminar. Ni siquiera noté el momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos… porque a medida que seguía hablando, la verdad que encerraban mis palabras se estaba llevando mi furia… mi propia voz desaparecía poco a poco, mis gritos se habían convertido en susurros hasta que no fui capaz de decir nada mas…

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, con excepción del ruido que producía por mis sollozos. Guru Clef seguía de pie frente a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándome –ya que me había negado a ver hacia otra cosa que no fuera su rostro-, sin duda tan sorprendido como yo con mis palabras. Un instante después, su mirada se suavizo y, al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia mi, pronunció mi nombre en la forma más dulce y comprensiva que jamás había escuchado…

-…No –dije al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente-. Yo-yo… creo que he venido en mal momento… después de todo no era tan importante… te…te veré mañana en el entrenamiento. Que descanses.

Y antes de que pudiera decirme algo –o simplemente fingí que no escuchaba como gritaba mi nombre-, salí corriendo de su oficina con rumbo hacia cualquier lugar donde no estuviera él. Mis palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza… estaba segura que la mayoría de las personas me odiarían si hubieran escuchado lo que dije, pero, eso no me preocupaba tanto como Guru Clef…

…¿Desde cuándo había empezado a preocuparme así por él?

* * *

Notas: Clef tiene excusa para su comportamiento: ¡¡estaba agotado!!... y Umi estaba molesta pero Ascott decidió presionar su suerte –aún cuando le advirtieron que no lo hiciera-. El día que Umi vio su nuevo traje de aprendiz, es el anterior de cuando va a hablar con Clef.

p.d. Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	5. ¿Que estoy qué?

Nota: La serie de Rayearth no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sé feliz

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Parte 1. **Umi**

* * *

Capítulo 5. ¿Que estoy qué?

Bueno… está de más decir que la vida se me complico un poco desde aquel encuentro.

…Tal vez más que complicar…

Se volvió confusa… y frustrante. En primer lugar, mi 'traje' de aprendiz personalizado… por Caldina misma. A esto, debo decirles que me tardé un poco en descubrir, pero en el fondo de la caja donde me habían entregado mi traje… ahí en un oscuro rincón, estaba una pequeña tarjetita que decía:

Para: Umi

De: Caldina

P.d. no te preocupes, ¡se te verá genial!

…que por supuesto terminó arrugada y dentro del bote de basura más cercano –si manejara la magia de fuego… habría sido carbonizada y esparcida en el vestido más preciado de su autora-, y que, debido a mi… 'conversación' con Clef, no fue modificado. Así es, terminé _usando_ dicho atuendo color _blanco_ en _presencia_ de _Clef_.

Está de más decir, que Ferio no pudo hacer nada al respecto -primero porque ese asunto le correspondía directamente a Clef, segundo porque estaba Caldina de por medio y tercero porque últimamente estaban todos muy ocupados… o sea, más de lo normal- aún cuando se lo había dicho a Fuu anteriormente, pero el deseo es lo que cuenta.

En segundo lugar, estaba mi… amigo Ascott, quien a partir de ese día, primero revisaba cual era mi humor antes de atreverse a hablarme… y si, durante alguna de nuestras conversaciones empezaba a notar que mi mal humor regresaba, se alejaba de mi por lo que faltaba del día. Supongo que le dejé traumado por ese simple evento… y tal vez por que en una de mis sesiones de entrenamiento… ummm… ¿casi destruí la habitación en la que entrenamos?

¡Pero no fue mi culpa!, ese día yo estaba perfectamente normal –ya saben, dificultad con una que otra palabra para hacer un hechizo-, hasta que Clef decidió ayudarme… ¿qué no fue él quien dijo que no se debía hacer magia a menos que estuvieras en una situación de vida o muerte?...

¿Pues saben qué?… era una completa y absoluta mentira -o de lo contrario no me explico el porque deseaba que hiciéramos un hechizo cuando nos encontrábamos en perfectas condiciones y fuera de peligro-. El caso es que, mientras me encontraba concentrándome en las palabras que tenía que decir, Clef se puso detrás de mí –sin que yo lo notara- y con un simple golpe de su báculo en mi cabeza, provocó que me cayera… -hasta ahí nada fuera de lo común-, después como si nada hubiera pasado, dijo el nombre que futuramente desataría todo el caos…

_-…Caldina, ¿puedes venir un momento?_

_Dicha persona, entró calmadamente a la habitación tras haber escuchado su nombre… y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras verme luciendo su 'diseño', se volteó hacia Clef._

_-¿En que te puedo ayudar?_

_-Quisiera pedirte tu ayuda, si no es mucha molestia._

_Aquí, ella parpadeo varias veces -… ¿Mi ayuda?_

_-Así es. En el estudio de la magia –y en este punto se volteó hacia mi- la concentración y los sentimientos son la fuente… el alimento del poder propio; es por eso que pensé –aquí regreso su vista hacia Caldina-, que tú eres la opción perfecta para ayudar a Umi a concentrarse. ¿Aceptas?_

_Aquí debo recalcar, que Caldina respondió sin pensarlo dos veces -¡Por supuesto!_

_Quien -estaba segura-, si supiera lo que se avecinaba, jamás habría aceptado._

Aún en estos días me pregunto si lo hizo Clef para molestarme o para ayudarme… esa es la cuestión.

_-Muy bien. Umi, no olvides concentrarte antes de pronunciar el hechizo. Enfoca tus pensamientos y sentimientos en Caldina. Buena suerte –me gritó Clef desde el balcón en la parte superior de la habitación._

_Todos los demás alumnos –incluso Ascott que se había vuelto a saltar su práctica para verme- estaban con él._

_-¡Hey!, nadie me dijo que iba a ser el blanco –gritó Caldina indignada-, además, ¿porqué están todos ustedes tan lejos?_

_-Seguridad –fue la única palabra que dio Clef como respuesta… y estaba completamente segura, sin necesidad de verlo, que una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro._

_-¿Eh?_

_En un instante, mis pensamientos concernientes a Caldina –la humillación y los deseos homicidas principalmente- provocaron que sintiera una gran onda de poder –que hacía mucho no sentía- antes de mencionar las palabras del hechizo correspondiente. Mí vista fijamente en el blanco… Caldina._

_Sin negarme la oportunidad, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mis labios antes de decir mis últimas palabras. El hechizo en espera de que lo liberara…_

–_Empieza a correr._

_Y, justo como respondió a la petición de Clef para que me ayudara, hizo lo que le dije sin pensárselo dos veces: corrió como alma que lleva el demonio por toda la habitación de entrenamiento cerca de 5 veces seguidas, mientras esquivaba las pequeñas bolas de agua que se incrustaban sin misericordia en las paredes, en el piso, en la fuente, los árboles… parecía que me encontraba disparando una metralleta de agua que, aunque no podía matar, sin duda alguna te podría dejar muuuuy adolorido_.

Y, por último, se encontraba Clef.

Debo decir que, después de aquella vez, las cosas cambiaron bastante entre nosotros. Los primeros días, era la incomodidad y –en cierta forma- vergüenza de mi parte por haber actuado como lo hice. Después fue la indiferencia con que nos hablábamos –principalmente él-… y como dato extra, debo añadir que no me volví a aventurar hacia su oficina durante los días que él llegó a faltar en los 3 meses siguientes. Pero al final, empezamos a comunicarnos nuevamente… incluso yo diría que con mayor confianza a la de antes…

_-…Umi._

_Me detuve apenas escuché su voz llamándome. La habitación silenciosa ahora que los demás alumnos se habían ido apenas había terminado la clase. _

_-¿Sucede algo Guru Clef? –pregunté al tiempo que me volteaba a verle._

_-Nada malo, sólo me preguntaba si tienes mucha prisa._

_Y por fin, después de algunos días, su sonrisa amable y tan única, se presentó en su rostro mientras me veía a la cara._

_-…No realmente –a la vez que descubrí, que era tan débil frente a ella, como a los ojos de cachorrito abandonado de Hikaru._

_-Me alegro. En ese caso, ¿quisieras acompañarme para tomar una taza de té?_

_La sonrisa acudió a mi rostro sin siquiera darme cuenta –Será un placer. _

Sí, todo empezó con pequeñas tazas de té de vez en cuando, algunas veces antes y otras después del entrenamiento. Los pequeños momentos siempre acompañados de conversaciones sobre historia, magia, el mundo místico –sí, después de un tiempo incluso _yo_ le llamo mundo místico en vez de Tierra… ¡es contagioso!-, pequeñas anécdotas propias… y animales o alguna que otra costumbre concerniente a los planetas vecinos. Fue sólo después de algunas semanas con esto, que me decidí –o tal vez fuimos los dos- a regresar a su oficina…

_-Ceo que te sorprenderás ésta vez. _

_Guru Clef iba delante de mí, un aire de seguridad emanando de su persona. Las clases habían terminado hacia poco y como había sucedido días anteriores, me encontraba siguiendo a Guru Clef por los pasillos hacia cualquier destino que tuviera en mente para la –casi- diaria conversación de todo y nada, acompañada de tazas de té._

_-¿Oh?_

_-Adelante._

_Y antes de que la información realmente se procesara en mi cerebro, me encontré atravesando esas mismas puertas de un color más oscuro que todas las demás, hacia la oficina de Guru Clef. Ya adentro, no pude dejar de notar que el lugar estaba completamente libre de cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia al trabajo… no montañas de papel, no mesas extras… solo un simple escritorio y las sillas mágicas que hizo aparecer para que pudiéramos sentarnos y conversar._

_Esta vez debía aceptar que tenía razón… me sorprendí. Sin poder decir una palabra, me encontré observando toda la habitación en su esplendor –muy parecida a aquella vez que entré cuando no podía dormir… en mis días de Guerrera Magica-, la silla mágicamente presente en especial. La misma decoración, la misma sensación… casi podría jurar que era la misma que use en aquella ocasión hacia tanto tiempo atrás…_

_-Siéntate, voy por el té –escuché repentinamente, antes de que la puerta –casi invisible- de la cocina se cerrara._

_Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, y plena confianza, le seguí hasta la cocina, le detuve antes de que cogiera las tazas -No señor, yo me encargaré de esto-, y le mandé de regreso a una de las sillas que apareció anteriormente en su oficina para que esperara._

_Lo menos que podía hacer era preparar el té._

_Unos minutos después, ambos con las tazas de té en nuestras manos, y sentados cómodamente en las sillas, nos encontrábamos platicando como en días anteriores…_

_-…Y así fue como gané el concurso escolar de esgrima. La verdad es que no es fácil para mí, aceptar que gané por pura suerte._

_-Algunas veces la suerte es una habilidad valiosa que pocos poseen, muchos menos quienes la reconocen._

_-Sí… supongo que sí. De cualquier manera me siento mucho mejor ahora que por fin lo he comentado… ¡ah!, la tranquilidad mental. _

_-¿Eso significa que soy la primera persona a quien se lo dices?_

_-… ¿Eh?...bu-bueno y-yo… -pensé rápidamente en cualquier otra persona a quien le podría haber contado lo mismo… pero nada…_

_-No te preocupes –y su mano repentinamente estaba encima de la mía-, no le contare a nadie lo que me dijiste…_

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido… estaba casi segura que un ligero rubor se estaba manifestando en mis mejillas… mis ojos incapaces de separarse de los suyos… y a menos que estuviera imaginando cosas, su mano estaba apretando más fuertemente la mía, mientras su rostro parecía acercarse con cada segundo… -Guru… Clef…_

_-… A menos claro –continúo en un susurro, al lado de mi oído-, que no estudies como es debido._

_Y segundos después, estaba tan tranquilo sentado en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado. Su mano lejos de la mía y un brillo juguetón en su rostro…mientras yo intentaba entender que había sucedido…_

_Por que no tenía ni la más mínima idea… hasta que sus palabras se unieron, dejando su oración completa. Mi mano se sentía más fría ahora que la suya no estaba encima, pero la indignación me hizo dejarlo de lado._

_-¡¿Me estas chantajeando?!_

_-Yo le llamo… estímulo personal –acompañado de la sonrisa más real y feliz que jamás le haya visto._

_-…Voy por más té._

_Y escape como pocas veces en mi vida… incapaz de seguir a su lado por temor de hacer algo irracional –besarlo para ser más específica- y de lo cual después me arrepentiría… la cara más roja a no poder mientras mi corazón parecía haber corrido un maratón…_

…_¿Qué es lo que me sucede?..._

Y a partir de ahí… decidí dejar de decirle Guru Clef, sólo Clef. Me sentía más cómoda así, sin tomar en cuenta que era más corto y sonaba mejor. Claro que tampoco planeaba faltarle al respeto. Él acepto que le llamara así… -o muchas otras combinaciones en su nombre-, pero siempre se lo decía cuando estábamos a solas, jamás cuando había otra persona en la cercanía… después de todo él era una persona importante… y en teoría yo también –o al menos lo fui en el pasado.

Pero las cosas no son perfectas… y mucho menos cuando Clef está de por medio. Yo lo sabía…, pero estaba tan alegre con nuestra renovada amistad –sólo amistad, nada más-, que decidí fingir ignorancia. Fue un mes después de que empezara a llamarle Clef cuando sus forzados días 'libres' se empezaron a manifestar nuevamente –lo supe porque nuestras conversaciones también se suspendieron-, y, aunque optaba por no buscarlo o verlo en esos días, sabía perfectamente que era lo que hacía…

Por cierto, ¿recuerdan ese pequeño detalle donde mencioné que todos habían estado más ocupados de lo normal?... bueno, tarde un poco en enterarme, pero al final las noticias me encontraron…

Resulta que fue un pequeño problema con la gente de Céfiro frente a los ataques de monstruos, y, ante la falta de pensamientos positivos para mantener estable al planeta, provocaron el mal clima, los frecuentes –pero débiles- temblores y la fortaleza de los contados monstruos que aún existían… decir que los pequeños –y nuevos- grupos de personas que se habían vuelto bandidos no ayudaban mucho, se quedaba corto frente a la reacción que provocaban. Aún así, la gente intentaba seguir adelante porque tenían la leve conciencia de lo que podían provocar sus pensamientos… su fuerza de voluntad.

Sin embargo, no podían hacer mucho. Ferio estaba bastante ocupado en discusiones a puerta cerrada con los Consejos que existían, además de largas horas de debate con sus asesores para determinar la mejor manera de tratar la situación. LaFarga viajaba con una frecuencia inusitada hacia las diferentes regiones del planeta para intentar controlar las explosiones de violencia que sucedían últimamente. Fuu trataba de crear junto con Eagle –quien de momento tenía que esperar hasta que las cosas se calmaran para reanudar las reuniones donde su planeta estaba en juego- un mapa donde las zonas más vulnerables a ataques estuviera presente –con ayuda de todos los reportes e información que llegaban a sus oídos-… y eso en gran parte a que Lantiz había abogado por Eagle y su experiencia en situaciones parecidas como de gran ayuda para la labor a la que se había enfocado Fuu. Hikaru estaba ocupada cuidando y supervisando un pueblo muy cercano al castillo donde la seguridad era… _intensa_, para funcionar como albergue para los niños hasta que las cosas se calmaran… con Caldina a su lado para ayudarle. Los alumnos –siendo prácticamente inútiles cuando seguíamos con nuestro entrenamiento inconcluso- permanecimos confinados en palacio, ignorantes de lo que ocurría… mientras Clef se encargaba de lidiar con una multitud de permisos sobre acciones, planes, ideas, fabricación de armas, castigos, expediciones, envío de refuerzos, etc., entre los cuales estaba el papel de Lantiz –si movilizarse o no- y Presea –crear armas y de que- en esos momentos.

Pero como les comenté, no me enteré hasta que las cosas se hubieron calmado bastante, y la frustración por no haber ayudado en nada silenciosa pero presente en mi interior. Después de todo, había prometido ayudar en lo posible al planeta cuando decidí convertirme en hechicera… con –hasta el momento- un resultado patético… ¿acaso habían olvidado que era una excelente espadachín?

…Al parecer sí.

Un pequeño pedazo de mi cerebro recordándome las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente a Clef sobre dejar al planeta valerse por si mismo, para hacerme sentir más miserable… porque estaba segura que sin su participación, todo habría tardado mucho más en arreglarse.

-… Aunque no estará para siempre. Tarde o temprano, deben aprender a superar las dificultades sin él.

-¿Él?

La aguda voz a lado de mi oído, en medio del jardín de palacio inconfundible.

-Primera… ¿y Lantiz?

-Aún no ha regresado –suspiro-. No estaría tan preocupada si me hubiera permitido acompañarle… pero se fue tan rápido que no lo pude seguir.

-No tardará en regresar. ¿Cuándo se fue?

-… Una semana.

-¿A…?

-…Un pequeño pueblo al norte. No muy lejos de aquí… ¡ya debería haber regresado!

-Seguramente paso a visitar a Hikaru.

-¡¡Qué?!... esa… esa… ¡esa aprovechada!. Sólo porque no estoy ahí, de lo contrario… no. Lantiz no me haría eso.

-… ¿Hacerte qué?

-Sí, jamás lo haría. Y yo perdiendo aquí el tiempo –platicando- con una chica sin importancia enojada con su novio porque no le presta atención, en vez de estar esperando a mi queridísimo Lantiz… ¡Pero que tonta!

-¡Hey! –me levante de un salto al ver que dicha hada me ignoraba completamente, al tiempo que volaba hacia cualquier lugar al que deseaba ir…

Deseaba, porque terminó atrapada por mi mano. Después de unos segundos de forcejeo inútil contra mis manos, su mirada intensa y claramente molesta se posó en mi rostro.

-¿Te importaría…? –en vez de acceder, mis manos se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres con novio?

-… Bueno, Lantiz es…

-¡No! –zarandeo inconsciente para la pobre hada- Yo me refiero a lo que dijiste antes –ante su cara de confusión agregue- lo de chica enojada con su novio porque no le presta atención.

-¿Qué?... ¿de qué me estás hablando?

-Ya te lo dije: tú me lo dijiste hacía un momento… ¿a que te refieres con eso de novio?

Después de unos segundos con cara de 'estoy tratando de recordar lo que esta loca dijo que dije para que me suelte ya', su rostro se ilumino –claramente recordando- antes de ser reemplazado por la irritación que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Pues a que más?...

-… Supongo que fui bastante clara.

Una mirada de escepticismo por mi parte, provocó que un gruñido escapara de sus labios mientras una mirada rápida al cielo en señal de frustración sucedió en menos de un segundo.

-Mira… -dijo antes de tomar aire- ¡¡SI TE DIJE QUE ERAS UNA CHICA ENOJADA CON TU NOVIO, ES PORQUE SONASTE EXACTAMENTE COMO UNA CHICA ENOJADA CON SU NOVIO!!... AHORA ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!

-¡¿Pero qué estas esperando para soltarme?!

-…Te equivocas.

-… ¿Eh? –parpadeo de ojos-… ¿Y eso a mi que me importa?... fea mujer gigante con fuerza de…

-Te equivocas. Él no es mi novio… tampoco estoy molesta con él…

-… ¡Pues no me sorprende!... con lo fea que eres… -al ver que no parecía dejarla ir pronto, continúo con un tono más calmado y racional-. Está bien, tienes la razón. Yo sólo te escuché y dije lo primero que me vino a la boca… por supuesto que estoy equivocada. Es más, ni siquiera lo conozco…-y tú tampoco- pero no tienes porque hacerme caso… yo no lo haría.

-Tal vez... ¿Sabes?, cuando te dije que no estaba molesta con él, lo decía en serio… son todos los demás con quien estoy enojada –incluso yo misma-, porque él… él es demasiado bueno para negarse… si fuera menos inútil podría intentar ayudarlo pero… ¡no puedo hacer nada!

-… ¿Segura que no es tu novio?

-No… ¿por qué lo dices?

-… Suenas como una persona completamente enamorada.

…¿Enamorada?

…¡¿Enamorada?!

…¡¿ENAMORADA?!

E inconscientemente mi mano se aflojo con la impresión –cosa que Primera no desaprovecho-, permitiéndole al hada escapar y volar a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del jardín antes de voltearse y -justo después de sacarme la lengua-, gritarme 'BRUJA LOCA' para después irse de la habitación… seguramente a buscar a Lantiz.

Me hubiera encantado decir que me sentía totalmente indignada por la forma en que me llamó, pero la verdad es que mi mente seguía en trance…

Se refería a mí, ¿no?

…¡Qué tontería!

XoX

-…Eh… ¿Umi?

Mi vista se volvió a enfocar en Clef.

-¿Sucede… algo?

Y por… -no sé exactamente el número de veces que había hecho lo mismo-, mi mente se encontró divagando nuevamente, apenas terminó Clef su pregunta. En alguna parte de mi mente estaba consciente que seguía sentada frente a él, intentando responderle… pero era tan difícil concentrarse cuando el problema actual de mi existencia estaba frente a mí…

¿Y qué hago sentada frente a Clef, cuando –segundos antes- estaba hablando con Primera en el jardín de palacio?

¡Oh!, es una respuesta muy sencilla. Justo después de que Primera se fue, y sus palabras sin sentido terminaron de hacer eco en mi cabeza, me encontré corriendo sin destino fijo –bueno, tal vez si era con destino… pero inconscientemente- en busca de una respuesta más creíble… y ¡voilá!, terminé frente a las puertas de la oficina de dicho causante de mi dilema: Clef.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entré –sí, ni siquiera toqué- y sin más que una mirada delirante como bienvenida, le dije –Necesito hablar contigo-… o más bien le demande.

Y bueno, así fue como terminé sentada frente a Clef, con él preguntándome si me sucedía algo –incontables veces, y cada vez más preocupado o extrañado… lo que sea- mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos apenas él hablaba.

¡Pero no era mi culpa!

Su voz era increíblemente suave, sonora y… ¿sexy? –¡oh, por…!, ¿qué estoy pensando?-. Su mirada, con sus ojos azules tan vivos, tan observadores, tan expresivos… su rostro, que en esos momentos denotaba preocupación mientras esos mechones de cabello –de un color tan perfecto…-, hacían gala de presencia frente a sus ojos… mientras mi mano sufría por la tentación de removerlos un poco…

Lo que daba como resultado a mi en lala-landia… claro, con las afirmaciones completamente descarriladas de Primera circulando en mi cabeza como sonido de fondo, corrección, como **ruido** de fondo... de esos que molestan mientras uno quiere enfocarse en algo.

-¡**Umi**!

¿Uh?... ¡Oh!... ¿acaso mi mano se movió sin mi permiso?

…No, sigue entrelazada con la otra sobre mi regazo.

-… ¿Umi?

Parpadeo. Y esta vez, mi cerebro _por fin_ proceso la información… Clef se estaba sentando en su silla –mágicamente presente- mientras, en un acto inconsciente, removió un poco el fleco de sus ojos… ¡Yo quería hacer eso!

-¿Sigues aquí? –su voz llena de sarcasmo… y preocupación.

-… ¿Sí? –que yo recordara, no me había movido… tal vez y lo contrario-, ¿sucede algo, Clef?

-Eso –y una mirada de reproche- es lo que te estado preguntando durante los últimos 15 minutos.

¿Tanto tiempo?... estaba mintiendo.

-Estas mintiendo. Eres un exagerado.

-… ¡Incluso moví mi mano frente a tus ojos –a escasos milímetros- y no me respondiste!... casi me vi obligado a desaparecer la silla en la que estabas sentada, para ver si así respondías.

-…Me alegro que no lo hicieras –realmente me alegro-, porque eso habría sido doloroso.

-…Mientras funcionara… ¿y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

Una mirada de exasperación por su parte, y mi mente misteriosamente recordó…

-…No es nada... sólo tenía una duda y quería saber si… -¿acaso le iba a preguntar si estaba _enamorada_ de él?- si… -¿se puede preguntar eso?- si… -¿estoy loca?... esta bien, mala pregunta...- si…

-Está bien, puedes preguntarme lo que sea –y esa sonrisa tan… sincera, real… volvió a hacer su aparición en su rostro-… mientras pueda ayudarte…

Repentinamente la habitación empezó a volverse más cálida… -…si…

Cuanto calor… ¡¡abran una ventana!!

-¿Si…?

¡Argh!, ¿porqué no puedo siquiera decir una simple pregunta?... espera… no es una simple pregunta… ¿qué pregunta era?...

¡¡Esto parece un sauna!!

_Enamorada_… una pequeña vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza me recordó -…enamorada –y, por otra parte, mi boca me traicionó.

-… ¿Perdón? –incluso la sonrisa en el rostro de Clef desapareció, para ser suplantada por una cara de genuina confusión.

-Yo… yo… -mi cabeza era un lío, y mis ojos seguían fijos en los suyos- yo… -alguien déme un zapé en la cabeza, ¡parezco disco rayado!

Su cara de confusión no ayudo mucho… y fue entonces que ¡Pack!, sentí el golpe de lleno…

Yo estaba enamorada de Clef.

Yo… realmente le amaba.

Yo estaba _enamorada_.

Fue como si hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada sobre mí. Las palabras de Primera tan –y como la maldecía en estos momentos-… verdaderas, que estaba segura mi boca se abrió y cerró como un pez fuera del agua durante algunos segundos…

-¿Tú…?

-Yo… no es nada importante –no tenía ni idea de que salía de mi boca… mientras más rápido saliera de esa habitación, mejor-, creo que era algo sin sentido, ya sabes, como esas canciones para niños que canta todo el mundo pero nadie entiende, en fin, disculpa por molestarte a... –mis ojos buscaron inútilmente un reloj- estas horas, cualesquiera que sean, bueno, como te dije, no es nada. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos después.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, salí corriendo –por segunda vez- de la habitación, para alejarme lo más posible de él…

Estaba _enamorada_…

Estaba en _grandes problemas_…

Estaba _consciente_…

Y mañana tenía clases…

Estaba **muerta**.

* * *

Nota: Lo olvide decir al principio –aunque la mayoría lo habrá notado ya- pero el texto en cursiva –en montón- son flashback.

_Les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que se han animado a escribirme, y también me da mucho gusto que la historia haya sido recibida tan bien._

Por último, pero no por eso menos importante: **¡Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!**


End file.
